


Hello

by Rheah



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, The song by Adele, hello
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 08:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5284301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rheah/pseuds/Rheah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara is listening to Hello by Adele</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction on this website. I'm french so my english wrinting is probably terrible. Anyway, enjoy it!  
> And please note that I, don't own Arrow or the song.

Sara was resting on her bed in her cabin. She had just come back from their last mission. She was exhausted but she couldn’t sleep. She could only stare at the ceiling and every time she closed her eyes, Nyssa was there. Her sweet and loving Nyssa. But after resurrection Sara lost the part of her that could feel something and only the thought of her beloved could bring her feelings back. She didn’t want them back, she couldn’t handle it. Because somewhere, deep down, they were still here and  feeling again meant being angry at herself. For a lot of reasons. At Laurel. For less reasons. At everyone but not Nyssa. She couldn’t and it made her feel so weak. She stood up, grabbed her phone and started to type Nyssa’s number. But she couldn’t, she wasn’t strong enough. She fall on the floor and accidently turned off the radio. :

**Hello, it's me**  
 **I was wondering if after all these years you'd like to meet**  
 **To go over everything**  
 **They say that time's supposed to heal ya but I ain't done much healing**  
  


The singer was an english woman that Sara had heard before somewhere but she didn’t look further in her mind because she was true. She was so true, this was what wanted to say to Nyssa, that she wanted to see her  but she hadn’t healed from what happened.

 

**Hello, can you hear me**  
**I'm in California dreaming about who we used to be**  
 **When we were younger and free**  
 **I've forgotten how it felt before the world fell at our feet**

****

She lay down on the floor and closed her eyes, like it could help her to hear feel the song.

**There's such a difference between us**   
**And a million miles**

_Years ago in Nanda Parbat :_

  
_Everyone here knew the rule : The american girl was Nyssa’s. Despite  of all of their differences and birth places, everyone could see that they belonged together._

Sara smiled when the memories rushed into her brain, all these happy moments before their world fall apart.

 

_She was sitting on their bed and at this moment nothing was more beautiful than Nyssa asleep._

**Hello from the other side**  
**I must've called a thousand times to tell you**  
 **I'm sorry, for everything that I've done**  
 **But when I call you never seem to be home**

_Sara wasn’t a believer, she didn’t believe in hell or heaven or even in a life after her death. Well maybe she was wrong because even though she couldn’t really do something  she was still haunting her world after her death. Her world or Nanda Parbat. She was spending her days there watching Nyssa grieving. SHe wanted so badly to hold her in her arms but she couldn’t. Because she was dead. And she tryied. She tryied so hard. She was calling her name, screaming, crying. But they say that home is where the heart is and Nyssa’s home was gone._

  
**Hello from the outside**  
**At least I can say that I've tried to tell you**  
 **I'm sorry, for breaking your heart**  
 **But it don't matter, it clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore**

When she finally got her soul back, she went to Nanda Parbat but her beloved couldn’t even see her, claiming that Sara was gone and she was over it. The White Canary understood that she had broken her heart and she was wanted here.

 

**Hello, how are you**  
**It's so typical of me to talk about myself**  
 **I'm sorry, I hope that you're well**  
 **Did you ever make it out of that town**  
 **Where nothing ever happened**

« Hello Nyssa how are you ? », this was Sara’s first word in the morning looking at the picture . THE picture, the one inwhich they were happy.

**It's no secret**  
**That the both of us are running out of time**

**Hello from the other side**  
**I must've called a thousand times to tell you**  
 **I'm sorry, for everything that I've done**  
 **But when I call you never seem to be home**

**Hello from the outside  
At least I can say that I've tried to tell you  
I'm sorry, for breaking your heart  
But it don't matter, it clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore**  
  
**Anymore**

**Hello from the other side**  
**I must've called a thousand times to tell you**  
 **I'm sorry, for everything that I've done**  
 **But when I call you never seem to be home**

**Hello from the outside**  
**At least I can say that I've tried to tell you**  
 **I'm sorry, for breaking your heart**  
 **But it don't matter, it clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore**  
  
Sara pressed the call button.

 

« Hello ?

-Hello, how are you ? »


End file.
